Talk:Main Page
Uploading Um, any idea why we can't upload images? - Joshua 02:15, 17 February 2006 (UTC) It's working fine for me. By the way, post this in The White Space next time. --Travis O 02:19, 17 February 2006 (UTC) On my browser, the image of George shows up resized a little strangely. His body seems to be correct but his hair and eyes are subpixelated. Who can fix that? EarthGuardian 21:29, 21 February 2006 (UTC)EarthGuardian :Yeah, I noticed that... I don't know why though. The wiki is supposed to be able to correctly resize .PNGs automatically. Hmmm... - Joshua 21:39, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Site Problems The BnG site seems crashed. Was there a problem?--Revidnioc 00:18, 22 February 2006 (UTC) I dunno, I can't get to the site either... but the forums are still up. Weird. +EarthGuardian 00:42, 22 February 2006 (UTC)EarthGuardian This is an encyclopedia, yes? Being a long time user of wikipedia, I must point out that many of this' wiki's articles seem to be based of opinions, the information should be descriptive and factual. Not express the writers personal beliefs. Example being the link page. More specifically the reference to Maneko's guide as being "good". I am simply using this as an example, I agree it is an excellecnt guide, but it is inapropriate in an encyclopedia. :Yes, I know. Right now we kind of need to focus on getting more content before working on perfecting the content... but yes, I've noticed some non-encyclopedia-like sections. But it's not that bad right now. - Joshua 16:12, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think you have to stick to the model that Wikipedia has of a neutral encyclopedia. I think Wikia has the potential to go further than that, with opinion and personal accounts as part of the resource. Of course, it's up to the community here, but it may be worth thinking about how you can go beyond Wikipedia's articles, to provide a new style of wiki. -- sannse (talk) 07:22, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Wikia community team (and also a long time Wikipedia user :) :::I don't think opinions should ever be stated as fact, unless they're from some important person like Dave or Liss. The pages definitely don't have to be boring, but they should be factual and unopinionated. We don't need any "This is George and he is the best character in the series." crap in the articles. :P - Joshua 03:33, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::::We can state opinions as fact in Dave and Liss' articles? That doesn't seem right. --205.200.71.57 18:16, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::::No, I mean Dave and Liss' opinions. - Joshua 23:18, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::::But you can have opinion sections, and user reviews here - something that you can't have in Wikipedia. Stating opinion as fact is a bad idea anywhere, but having (labeled) opinion in this wiki can make it more than just another partial mirror of Wikipedia (the depth of coverage is another thing towards that of course!) -- sannse (talk) 09:48, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Indeed, that's a possibility. It'd have to be kept seperate from the actual knowledge-base-itude of it... Discussion pages could come in handy as well for the posting of opinions on individual comics and characters and such. >.> - Joshua 15:06, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :Talk pages are a good option. What I've decided to do on the Depression Wikia (yeah, wildly different subject, but still..) is have some opinion pieces in the User Namespace linked into the main category system so they are easy to find. And then we will also have some opinion in the articles, but keep it differentiated by putting it in a colored box. I've got templates to make this easy for editors to do. Another option is to have another namespace added specifically for opinion or reviews. If you want that, then you can request it at technical@wikia.com (or using the ) I think it's worth being inventive to introduce something extra to the wiki. (Sorry for the slow reply by the way, not been over this way for a few days) -- sannse (talk) 13:59, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like some more opinions on the subject before we try (or decide not to) do anything major. This is a community, so where is everybody? <('-'<) (>'-')> - Joshua 15:27, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Great, the site's gone insane AAAAAH! Bob and George is DOWN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:172.166.240.41 It has. Now I have some ? 1. is there a mirror site anywere? 2. Dose anyone just happen to have all the comics saved somewere? 3. Becase of the large amout of comic pages this wiki needs, some programing master should make a bot that would automaticly make all the comics pages with links to the comic. User : 948.106.240.56 :This is the site's IP for now: Yay IP. --200.5.201.213 13:59, 24 May 2006 (UTC) this wiki's intro The intro at the top of the main page says "the encyclopedia about the comic strip that anyone can edit". My reading of that intro made me think anyone could edit the comic strip. What do people think of changing that intro to: * "the encyclopedia that anyone can edit about the comic strip" * or "the encyclopedia (that anyone can edit) about the comic strip" * or "the encyclopedia (that anyone can edit) about the Bob And George webcomic" ? --EarthFurst 19:54, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :I personally like the first one. I think the lack of parentheses makes it look cleaner, and with the main comic being obvious by the title, I don't think we need to point it out. - Joshua 13:17, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Umm... Is this wiki going to DIE or what? I hardly see any contribs here! And look at how much pages still have to be made! I don't want to be rude but, srsly, This wiki is (in my opinion) the worst wiki I know! BrawlFan181 07:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I mean, look at how many Wanted Pages there are! OVER 3000!!!!! (actually, 3011 but oh well) BrawlFan181 08:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::This wiki's been on borderline death ever since BnG winded down and ended. The fact that Dave (BnG's Author) has yet to acknowledge this as BnG's official wiki means we have no hook to draw people here. But hey if you want try to bringing some life here, you gotta do something other than ranting/complaining. --Ngamer01 12:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ya I was just planning to do. It's-a me, BrawlFan181!